


Nights with no words

by immortal_enemies



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My attempt at fluff, yeah!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_enemies/pseuds/immortal_enemies
Summary: Kit and Ty cuddle on the couch.Yep, that's the fic!
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Nights with no words

It was a very quiet night, in the small apartment Kit and Ty owned, and Kit didn't think he could be more at ease.

The two were laying on the couch, the calm crackling of the fire before them. Ty's back was pressed against the cushions, with Kit being held against his chest. The place he felt the safest in the world.

Their evening had started out with Ty sitting against the arm of the couch, reading a book, and Kit lounging across from him, eyes closed, and listening to acoustic guitar covers. Since he had learned how to play guitar, he had a much higher appreciation for the way the strings strum, and could almost, if only for only a moment, feel the ghost of his own guitar in his hands. He couldn't help but try to decipher the notes, and then if he wasn't too tired, he would try to play it before bed. When the notes whispered in his head, almost like a lullaby, he found he slept better.

Ty had eventually put his book down and, without words, pulled Kit into his arms and laid down, pressing his forehead against the back of Kit's head. Kit had tugged out his earplugs and closed his eyes, yet still too restless to even think of falling asleep.

Now they were here, two boys who had gone down in history for saving the world in more ways than one, spooning on the sofa. Kit could think of very few things that were more, or as, perfect as this.

Kit heard a soft cry from right below him and opened his eyes, a soft smile spread on his face as he immediately recognized Irene's mewl.

Irene had been cautious of Kit in the beginning, practically ignoring him. But eventually, she had come around. She still liked Ty more, obviously, but Ty had told him that the lynx wasn't as happy when Kit wasn't around.

Ty's arms were wrapped around his waist, so Kit's arms were free, and he carefully reached one hand down to stroke her fur and scratch around her ears, and he could never help but touch the tufts on the tips of her ears. She purred in satisfaction at being given attention.

Kit felt Ty's lips lift at the edges, and his face suddenly felt warmer.

He had no idea what time it was- it was the middle of winter, and dark outside, so it could be any time, really- but he didn't care, nowadays he was always under some kind of crippling stress, and moments like these were already becoming rare. They were only twenty, making Kit worry what their relationship would be like in a few years.

Kit was lost in thought and sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Ty remove his head from behind his and instead rest it on Kit's face, their cheeks pressing together, and Ty trailed his hand down to Kit's hand- the one that was petting Irene- and cupped it. Ty's fingers were longer than Kit's, so he could shield his entire hand.

Kit allowed Ty to take the lead, his hand going slightly limp as he let his boyfriend continue the repetitive motion of petting the unbelievably soft fur.

Kit nosed the cushion that his face was on, finally feeling relaxed enough to go to sleep. As he felt himself drift off he had his last thoughts.

They were very different in public, he and Ty. Kit was loud and obnoxious, and Ty was always going on dangerous missions. But on these nights? The ones where they don't need any words to communicate what they want, what they _need_ , they made standing against an army, ending a war, and going to literal Hell, worth it.

At least, that's what Kit believed.

It was because they were vulnerable with each other. No, they don't let their masks slip, because they don't wear any, but a different side of them comes out, a side saved for each other, one no one else has ever seen.

Right before Kit finally went unconscious, he felt Ty kiss his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck. If Kit weren't so tired, he would have given him a cheeky smile and said the three words the kisses represented.

_I love you._

But he was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I wrote this for my friend Bianca's birthday, so I hope it came out good!


End file.
